


Doctor Peter Calls For RX Cuddles, Refill When Needed

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Peter Is An Emotional Kid, Peter is 5, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Is Hurt, cuddles fix everything, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Steve gets hurt and Peter knows what to do.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Superfamily One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	Doctor Peter Calls For RX Cuddles, Refill When Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alphapup0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphapup0909/gifts).



> To the beautiful Alphapup0909. Thank you for this wonderful prompt!! 💕💕💕

Tony had been woken up to a call from Phil. 

Steve had been injured in battle. 

That in itself was worrisome when a super soldier/Captain America got injured. 

But this would be the first time Peter would have to see his Papa in in the hospital. 

The first two years of Peter’s life, Steve and Tony were off duty as Avengers. Since then one parent at a time had gone missions and at that they were low grade missions. 

After some long thought from both Steve and Tony, Steve and Bucky went to take out a HYDRA base with Natasha. It was supposed to be a simple in and out. But there were more people than they thought. 

Steve had caught a shot to the shoulder which had also dislocated it. The HYDRA agent had gotten a knife slice to his chest and across his face before the Winter Soldier had shown up and taken care of the HYDRA agent. 

Steve had been fine until he got to the quin jet then he passed out from the pain and excessive blood loss. 

And that’s when Phil had called Tony at 3 in the morning. There was really nothing Tony could do until they got back to the medbay where Bruce was waiting, even if he wasn’t that kind of doctor. 

Steve arrived two hours later still unconscious. 

Tony rushed up to the stretcher where Steve lay. “Steve, baby? Is he ok? What happened?” he fired off his questions as he followed the loaded stretcher and Bruce. 

Natasha was by his side as she answered the questions. “Someone laid off a shot and had a knife before Bucky got there.”

“It wasn’t me?” 

Both Tony and Natasha took a moment to look at Bucky. The man was sitting in a chair as Dr. Cho looked over the man and his metal arm. Natasha went over to him. “It was a part of you and you saved Steve,” her tone left no room for argument. 

Tony spared one more look at the man before rushing off with Steve and Bruce. “Thank you Bucky for saving my husband.”

Bucky looked at the genius and nodded before looking back at the floor. 

Tony followed Bruce until one of the med bay on call stopped him. “Hey! Let me go,” he growled. “Bruce!”

Bruce looked back as he sent Steve through to surgery. “Tony you can’t come any further. Go, you have a kid to take care.” With that Bruce disappeared. 

Tony stood there for a moment in shock. With that, his hurt husband was gone. And he couldn’t do anything about it. 

“You ok?” A soft voice broke Tony out of his shock. He turned to see Sam standing there. Probably to get his own husband Tony thought as he nodded. 

“Yeah,” he waved his hand, “Yeah, I’m good.”

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the older man. “Look man, your husband just went back to surgery and you don’t know if he’s going to be okay; it’s okay not to be okay.”

Tony nodded again, if a bit sheepishly, and took a breath. Then that breath was taken away when he gasped. “Peter!” 

Sam grabbed Tony before the man could rush off. “Relax, Clint is upstairs filling the kid up with all the surgery cereal ever made.”

Tony relaxed a bit, (just a bit because it was Clint) and took a couple moments to himself. Sam smiled and told him to call if they needed to take Peter for a bit. Tony had nodded but declined, Sam had Bucky to take care of. The Winter Soldier was always hard on Bucky and Sam needed to be there for his husband. 

He knew JARVIS would notify him immediately if anything happened, probably before Bruce even got the words out of his mouth. 

“Daddy!” Peter hollered from his spot on the couch but didn’t move. Uncle Clint was letting him eat lucky charms and watch tv AT THE SAME TIME!

Tony sighed and shook his head fondly. He didn’t mind Clint watching his kid once in a while. If Natasha had been there they would have cereal at the table. 

Clint raised his own spoon in greeting, got up and put the half empty bowl on the table before going over to Tony. “Hey man, your kid’s fine. How’s Steve?”

“Papa!” Peter perked up and looked towards the elevator doors. Not see the expected human, he put his bowl of cereal on the edge of the coffee table, to where it almost fell off, and ran over to the two males. “Where’s Papa?” he looked around as if Tony was hiding the super soldier behind his back. 

Tony took a deep breath as Clint shot him a pitiful look and left to go to Natasha.

Peter looked up at his Daddy with wide brown eyes as his Daddy knelt down to his level. He smiled and held onto his Daddy’s shoulders and bounced a couple of times. He liked it when his tall dads knelt down to his level. 

“Peter,” Tony held onto the boy’s hips to settle him down. After a moment Peter stopped and looked at him.

“Where’s Papa? I made a lego batcar for him,” Peter asked with a smile and gave another bounce. 

“Peter, Papa’s hurt.”

Peter stopped. “Papa’s hurt?” 

Tony’s heart melted and froze all at the same time. The way Peter sound so small and scared. His baby’s eyes were instant tears. 

“P-P-Papa h-h-hurt,” Peter said one more time before he burst into tears. And fell into his Daddy’s arms. 

Now Peter was an emotional kid. He cried or pouted when Steve tried to kill any spiders or bugs in the house. He would catch the insect and travel down 63 floors just so he could put them back outside. 

But Peter’s Papa was hurt and that was a darn good reason to cry. 

“Oh baby,” Tony cooed and picked the boy up. Peter cried into his Daddy’s shoulder for a bit until he was down it sniffles. 

Daddy had sat down on the couch at some point, but Peter didn’t know when. Peter wiped his nose on Daddy’s sleeve and looked up at him. “Is Papa ok? I want Papa.”

Tony frowned when Peter spit out his thoughts. “Papa is with Uncle Bruce right now in surgery, we can’t go see him right now. JARVIS will let us know when we can go see him.” 

Poor Peter didn’t like that news and started to cry again. And Tony let it happen. 

Hours passed by slowly with Peter curled up on Tony’s lap in front of tv or by the bathroom door when Tony had to pee. 

It was ranging close to 1pm when JARVIS spoke. “Sir, Doctor Banner says that Captain Rogers is wake and both are requesting your presence.” 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Steve was awake and asking for him, that was a good thing. “J, ask the nearest person to come up here, Peter’s asleep.”

“Very well Sir,” came the smooth British voice. 

Bucky and Sam made their appearance in the next two minutes. Bucky looked better now that he had a couple hours to rest and recoup but Tony still didn’t like it. 

“Bucky you need to take care of yourself,” Tony gave him a look. 

The soldier gave the genius his own look as he gently took the sleeping 5 year old and transferred him to Sam’s lap who was sitting on the couch. “Go to Steve,” was his only response. 

And Tony did. The elevator couldn’t move fast enough. 

“Tony.”

Tony wanted to cry at how weak the sigh came out of Steve. Tony hated to see people in hospital beds. No matter how big the person was, they always looked small to Tony. 

Steve laying there reminded him of his mother and his mother had died. It had broke Tony’s heart. 

“Steve,” Tony couldn’t help the sound that sounded like a sigh of relief and a broken sob that came out with his husband’s name. 

He hurried over to the soldier and hugged, laid on him and kissed him all simultaneously. He startled and stepped back when Steve groaned in pain. 

Steve stopped his husband from getting far. “Come back, I’m fine.”

Tony didn’t look convinced until Bruce made him jump. He hadn’t realized that the man had been in the room. 

Bruce had been standing near the heart monitors as he watched the husbands reunited. He smiled at both of them. “Steve is in pain but you won’t kill him.”

The two settled on holding hands tightly as Tony asked what had happened and what Bruce had done. 

Steve had 7 stitches on his chest, 2 for the removed bullet wound and 3 on his face. Bruce had put his shoulder back in and put it in a sling. The stitches would more than likely come out in a couple days along with the sling. Pain killers didn’t work on super soldier so whatever pain Steve was in he had to deal with. But being a super soldier meant he wasn’t in pain for long. 

“Can Peter come see him?” Tony asked as he tighten his grip on Steve’s hand. This would be the first time Peter saw Steve hurt as in seeing wounds on his Papa. And in a hospital bed. It could all be over whelming for the kid, especially with his fear of doctors and needles already. 

Bruce nodded. “It might be good for Peter to see that his dads can get injured or sick.”

The parents nodded. “Ok then, I’ll go get Peter,” Tony said with one last kiss to Steve’s hand and mouth. 

Peter was cuddled on Uncle Bucky’s lap watching the Loud House when Daddy came back. He hadn’t been happy when he woke up to his uncles instead of his Daddy. But when Uncle Sam said that he could have fruit snacks and popcorn while watching TV, Peter decided it was okay. 

Tony threw up his hands as he saw the two industrial sized boxes of fruit snacks...completely empty. How Peter was sitting still with all that sugar in his system, Tony had no idea. 

Peter heard the elevator doors open and raced to his Daddy. “I want Papa,” he demanded though in a small tone. 

Tony nodded and knelt down. “Ok Petey Bird, we’re gonna go see Papa but you need to listen.” Tony wait til Peter nodded with his ever present hands on Tony’s shoulders. “Papa is hurt so you need to be gentle and listen if Papa or Uncle Bruce says we need to leave. Papa may need to sleep.”

Peter nodded seriously and held Daddy’s hand extra tight when they headed downstairs. He stopped in front of the hospital door. 

“What’s wrong buddy?”  
Peter played with the bottom of his Iron Man pj shirt, which he made yet to change out of. Today was a pj kind of day anyways. “I don’t want Papa to be hurt.”

“It’ll be ok baby,” Tony picked the small boy up and he hid in his Daddy’s shoulder. 

Peter felt Daddy sit down on the hospital bed and felt Papa’s hand on his back. He peeked an eye out and saw Papa on the bed. Papa had stitches on his face and his eye was black and blue. Daddy had said that Papa’s shoulder hurt too. 

“Papa!” Peter flung himself into Steve’s chest with a sob. 

“Oh baby,” Steve cooed and held his baby tight with the arm that he could use. “It’s ok, I’m ok, shh, shhh,” Steve whispered reassurances in Peter’s ear. 

Tony stayed on the side as Steve held and comforted their boy. He knew Peter needed his Papa right now. 

After an hour or so, Bruce came back to see how his teammate was doing and if he needed anything. 

Steve said that his pain levels were fine and after a quick bathroom break, Steve settled back down. Once he was on the bed, Peter was right back on top of him. 

Bruce watched his nephew and Steve interact. He didn’t miss the tired look on the super soldier's face. He spoke gently, “Hey Pete, I think your Papa needs some rest now.”

Peter pouted and burrowed further into Steve’s chest and heated blanket. “No,” he pouted. 

Tony spoke a little more sternly. “Now Peter, remember what I said about listening. Bruce says it time to go so Papa can feel better,” he held out his hand to Peter. 

“I’m making Papa better,” Peter stated with a glare.

Bruce smiled as Tony and Steve looked at a lost of what to do. “Ya know,” he looked at Tony. “Cuddles are proven to lower heart rate and in extent accelerate healing.”

“Stay,” Peter stated as he snuggled into his Papa as Papa smiled at Tony over his head and kissed his curly head. 

Bruce looked at Tony with a smile. “Doc Peter has spoken. I will write a prescription for RX Cuddles, refill when needed,” he said as he left the room. 

Tony nodded and settle in the chair next to the bed as Peter settled on top of Steve. He opened his phone, looking and responding to emails til Peter fell asleep. 

“Daddy.”

A soft whispered broke Tony out of his trance. Looking up he saw a wide eyed Peter looking at him still on top of a now softly snoring Steve. A quick look at the top of his screen showed the time. “Peter is midnight, it’s bedtime.” He went and careful scooped the boy up. 

Peter laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Can’t sleep, too awake.”

The sugar. Right. 

Tony sighed as JARVIS took them automatically took them to their floor. 

“Still awake Daddy,” Peter said as Tony changed into his own pj. 

Tony nodded as he climbed into the master bed with Peter. “Maybe some cuddles will fix it.”

And it did.

And Peter still cuddles his Papa when needed. 


End file.
